Lucas Till
| birth_place = Fort Hood, Texas, US | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2003–present | known_for = | website = }} Lucas Daniel Till (born August 10, 1990) is an American actor. He began acting in the early 2000s and has appeared in a number of film and television productions including roles on House, Stoker, Dance of the Dead, Hannah Montana: The Movie, and Monster Trucks. He is known for his role as Havok in the ''X-Men'' series starting with 2011 X-Men: First Class and plays Angus MacGyver in the 2016 reboot of the television series MacGyver, which premiered in September 2016. Early life Lucas Daniel Till was born August 10, 1990, in Fort Hood, Texas, the son of Dana Lyn (née Brady) and John Mark Till, a lieutenant colonel in the Army. Till's mother is a chemist by profession.MacGyver star Lucas Till talks season 2, Hawaii Five-0 crossover Melissa Hank, Canada.com, September 26, 2017 Till spent most of his childhood living in the suburbs of Atlanta, Georgia. He attended Kell High School. After filming for The Hannah Montana Movie in Savannah, Till went back home to graduate with the Kell High School class of 2008. After graduation, he moved to Los Angeles, California, to continue acting. Career Early in his life, Till's parents became aware of his ability to imitate voices and characters. Joy Pervis discovered Till while he was attending a local acting class that his mother had enrolled him in. When he was 10, he started doing commercials as well as appearing in print. At the age of 12, he was cast in The Adventures of Ociee Nash in which he played Harry Vanderbilt, the bully of the main character. In 2004, Till played the role of Jay in the feature film Lightning Bug which filmed in Fairview, Alabama. His first major movie role was Jack Cash, the older brother of Johnny Cash, who died in a sawmill accident, in the biographical movie Walk the Line. After Walk the Line, Till was featured in a number of independent movies and films for Lifetime Television. In 2008, Till auditioned for Hannah Montana: The Movie starring Miley Cyrus and he landed the role of Travis Brody. In an interview, Till said that prior to filming he had actually never ridden a horse before. Till further stated that he does not have any current plans for another Disney movie. He worked alongside action film actor Jackie Chan in the movie The Spy Next Door, in which Till plays the role of a Russian spy. He also starred in Taylor Swift's music video "You Belong with Me". He was in an episode of House, and on Leo Little's Big Show along with Emily Osment. In 2008, Till starred as Jensen in Gregg Bishop's horror-comedy Dance of the Dead which was hand-picked by director Sam Raimi for distribution through Lions Gate Entertainment and Ghost House Pictures. Till played Havok in the X-Men spin-off X-Men: First Class (2011), directed by Matthew Vaughn. He later starred in the independent movie All Superheroes Must Die (2013), and later returned as Havok in the X-Men sequels Days of Future Past (2014) and Apocalypse (2016). In 2016, he began starring as Angus MacGyver in the television reboot MacGyver, and played the lead role, Tripp, in the live-action/CGI film Monster Trucks, directed by Blue Sky Studios founder Chris Wedge. Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * Lucas Till Official MySpace * * Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:American practitioners of Brazilian jiu-jitsu Category:Male actors from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Male actors from Texas Category:People from Fort Hood, Texas Category:People from Marietta, Georgia